True Love Way
by MiDoRi-KoKoRo
Summary: ROSALIE & EDWARD one shot. Rosalie, in an attempt to "curb her appetite" appeals to Edward. Will he give into her request?


**A/N So i had this funny idea just floating around in my head and decided to write it out. Just for fun, and this is a pairing that I dont believe I've seen yet...so it should be interesting.**

**

* * *

True Love Way  
**

**Rose PoV**

I wasn't used to being ignored. Even as a human I was the center of attention everywhere I went. My voluptuous figure, long flaxen hair, and beautiful violet eyes had always been complimented. My looks and decorous personality had attracted the attention of many a suitor-Royce included.

Royce. His name burned like acid on my tongue. I had taken much pleasure in dispatching him…but the scent of his blood quickly took over me. My thirst to drink the blood that I had spilled from him sickened me. I did not ask for this life, I do not want this life, but as I have been told it would be no easy feat for me to die. So I'll just have to deal with it…I can not however deal with being ignored.

Carlisle…my brother as he is pretending to be at the moment…."saved" me for his beloved "son" Edward. I knew there was a reason I didn't like him when the Cullen's first moved to town. Aside from the fact that he insulted me when we first met, he hadn't bothered to give me a second glance as a human…and now as a vampire in what I must admit is a more appealing body…he doesn't look at me at all!

"Rose you seem so deep in thought today. What's on you mind?" Esme came and sat next to me on the veranda. It was hard not to like her. She was so sweet and motherly.

"Nothing really. Just fleeting thoughts…"

"Well pick up your spirits dear. Edward and Carlisle will be back from hunting soon. We'll do something fun tonight…I was thinking the theater maybe. Oh I know we should surprise them!"

I couldn't help but to be jealous of the love that her and Carlisle shared. It was the love that I longed for. The love that I thought I had at one point. But that wasn't love. I don't know what _that _was. I watched Esme flit off to her dressing room. Carlisle bestowed the most lavish gifts on her, dresses…flowers…jewels….they wrote long love letters to each other from across the room. I wanted that!

Although I had to admit I hadn't exactly done anything to deserve such attention from Edward. I could be nicer to him. I could try. Deciding to do so I went to my own dressing room and rifled through the countless dresses that Carlisle had purchased for me…._I 'd have to find a way to make my own money…_ I came upon a deep blue dress. The fabric was silky. It was very expensive, not something I would normally wear to the theater, but I did recall that Edward had a certain fondness for this color. I slipped on the dress, pausing to revel in the feeling of the silk against my skin. If I enjoyed it…I knew he would love it.

Now that my bloodlust was under better control other urges were starting to take over my thoughts. I'd be a fool to say that Edward wasn't an attractive man. That was part of the reason I didn't like him as a human. He seemed to perfect. More perfect than I was…but now that I have these eyes…I can see just how defined he is. I don't want him per say… just someone to relieve these burning desires.

After putting on my garters I twisted my hair into an up do allowing small pieces to hang and accentuate my slender neck. Within seconds the smell of deer hit my nose. They were close. I would have to play this right if I was going to get anywhere.

Esme greeted Carlisle and Edward at the door but I stayed back leaning in the doorway of my bedroom with turned my face down towards the floor.

_Hi Edward._

I knew he would hear me. Having him be able to read minds was quite the annoyance most of the time but today it would only work to my benefit. Looking up from under my eyelashes I could see that he was looking at me, one eye-brow raised with and incredulous look on his face. His eyes slowly looked me over and I made a point to turn my face away and hide my bashful smile with my delicate hand.

"Rosalie." he said coming over to me. So far so good.

"Did you have a good hunt Edward?" I looked up at him doe-eyed.

"Yes, actually. Carlisle and I found a new spot that I think you ladies would enjoy. There's a natural hot spring in the area."

"That sounds wonderful Edward. Maybe sometime you would take me?" Not being able to blush left me at a disadvantage. I did the best with what I had and turned my face away trying to hide "embarrassment at my eagerness."

"Sure I could give you directions. And yes Esme I think I would enjoy the theater tonight."

Esme's musical laughter floated in from the other room. She hadn't said a word out loud and Edward turned toward her direction looking embarrassed. He was trying to control not answering questions that weren't asked out loud so I took the opportunity to giggle. Again he looked at me incredulously but said nothing. He ghosted away and within seconds I could hear him ruffling out of his clothes and wondered what his reaction would be if I were to walk in on him. A second after I had that thought he came out of his bedroom laughing.

"I'd think you lost your mind?"

"What?"

"If you walked in on me changing I would think you lost you mind." He laughed at me again and strutted over to his piano. "Might as well get comfortable…we wont be leaving anytime soon."

"Why not?" He jutted his chin towards Carlisle and Esme's door. No further explanation was needed.

"So….What did you catch out there?" I asked coming to sit next to him on the piano bench. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and started playing a tune on the piano.

"Deer. Is your nose broken or something?" I could see he wasn't going to make this easy.

"No…I was just making conversation."

"Mhmmm." He started playing a song he had been working on but couldn't figure out. He would play it up to a certain point and then just stop and stare at the piano as if the notes were going to play them selves.

"What is this that you're playing?"

"I don't really know. I think it's a lullaby but I'm not sure. I cant seem to finish it."

"May I make a suggestion? I have an ear for music."

"Uh…sure." I watched him play the song once more and then played it myself making small changes. He nodded his head with the music watching my hands intently so I started to show off…embellishing his already beautiful song with my own flair.

"That was very good…very good Rosalie." He said looking stunned. From the corner of my eye I saw him turn to face me. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. He stared down at me for a moment, almost as if here were trying so see through me but I knew he was really just trying to read my thoughts so I thought about him. I thought about how he looked when he was doing simple things like reading books, playing his piano, or laughing. I was hoping he would get my point that I "liked" him.

"Yes…very nice but…it's too fancy. I think that I'd like to keep it the way I had it but I appreciate your help." He got up from the stool just as Carlisle and Esme were walking from there bedroom.

"Ready to go?" Carlisle said beaming, still staring at Esme. She was looking back up at him all adoringly and the sight of it was making me sick.

We walked to the theater and because Edward was a gentleman he offered me his arm. It was hard not to get caught up in his scent when I was feeling like this. My thoughts started to run away from me a bit and I could feel his muscles tighten in his arm.

"I see. You have lost your mind." Edward whispered in my ear as we took our seats.

I immediately felt embarrassed but when I looked at him I could see the cocky jerk was enjoying it.

"That's rude Edward."  
"You're telling me. I highly doubt that all these people would be okay with me doing _that_ to you in the middle of the theater…although it would be interesting to find out." He chuckled under his breath and I turned to face him a little to fast. Was he serious?

"No…I'm kidding. Your brains broken." He chuckled again and turned his attention to the stage. Of course Esme's idea of theater was actually opera. She was always tricking us with that…I don't know why we still fell for it.

"Edward…why don't you tell me what they are saying. I don't speak Italian."

"I'm not sure you want to know."

"I asked didn't I?"

"Okay…fine" He leaned in close to me and started whispering the lines. His voice was low deep…smooth like velvet. I could feel his breath brushing on my skin like feathers. It sent chills down my spine.

At one point a man on stage was singing out a declaration of undying love to his female counterpart. Edward had really started to get into his translation, changing the tone and pitch of his voice with the characters, but at this point he was really swept up. He repeated the words with such feeling my heart was starting to swell. Something came over me…I don't know what and I turned my head to face him. I hadn't realized he was so close so when I turned our lips ended up brushing against he each other. They locked perfectly over each other and for a second I felt him kiss me back before he pulled away.

"Ssss…sorry." I said shrinking away from him. He stared at me for a moment before shrinking away in his own seat. For the rest of the play he whispered the lines to me and didn't look at me again until we got home. He said nothing , just stared at me for a moment and then went into his room ad shut the door.

I decided to go for a hunt. If I couldn't satiate one hunger then I would over indulge the other. I ran and gorged myself until daylight broke. Coming upon the house I could smell that only Edward was home and debated whether or not I should come in. Edward appeared at the backdoor and held it open for me as I approached the gate. I ducked past him, unable to read his expression and was about to head to my room when he grabbed my arm stopping me.

"What was all that last night? You hate me." His voice was shaky and from the fact that he wouldn't make eye contact with me I knew he was nervous.

"I don't hate you Edward. Excuse me for being a little bitter. The last two years of my so-called life haven't been easy. Now its just getting worse. I go from uncontrollably thirsty to out of my mind with lust at the blink of an eye. I'm going crazy. I mean come on….you have to be feeling the same way."

"Yea, but you don't see me being so vocal about it or trying to act on it.'

"Why the hell not! It's not like you can do that with just anyone."

"True, but sex is something you do with someone you are in love with."

I was truly getting annoyed at the conversation but then I really looked at Edward. His normally confident demeanor was now that of a little boy. He'd never done it before.

"No, I haven't. I was waiting until I found the right woman…you know… my wife. Never got around to it." Edward turned his back to me and for a moment I felt sorry for him…and for me. We were both robbed of our opportunities of happy marriages. I slowly walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around my waist, embracing him, trying to comfort him. He turned him my arms hugging me to him.

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I'm sorry about what happened to you. Had I of been around…I would have saved you from that."

"I know you would have Edward. You're a good…man."

We looked up into each others eyes and his resolve seemed to falter.

"You know Edward, Carlisle did change me to be your mate…we could…"

I didn't have the chance to finish. Edward crushed his lips down onto mine kissing me feverishly. His fingers slid up into my hair and he pulled my head back as he plunged his tongue into my mouth. I felt his kiss ripple down my body causing my knees to shake. Before I could think he picked me up and my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he carried me back to my bedroom.

There were no words between. No sounds….no breathing…just the tearing of his shirt as I ripped it from his body. He knelt between my legs running his hand up my thigh underneath my dress. His hands were strong and he gripped me causing me to moan. Edwards eyes were dark with lust and the collapsed onto me, attacking my mouth with his, and pushing his erection against me. The scent of his arousal made my head swirl and my body felt as if it were about to burst into flames. I wasn't in the mood for soft kisses and touches…I just wanted him inside of me to cool that fire that was raging in my stomach.

He pulled back for a moment and I whimper at the loss of his body against me.

"Are you sure about this Rosalie?"

"Please Edward….you'd be doing me a great service if nothing else. Please just…just do it!"

With that he crushed his lips back to mine. His tongue searched ever corner of my mouth as he slowly stroked my now very swollen clit. I heard the tear of my lace panties and felt his fingers slowly, tentatively circle my opening.

The bastard was teasing me. I wasn't having that, I bucked my hips against his hand and at the same time we moaned as his fingers plunged deep into me.

"I cant believe how soft you are." he whispered into my neck. I was going crazy from him nipping at the sensitive skin on my neck or was it from the vibrating motion of his hands causing my toes to curl. Who cares….I was getting what I needed.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely heard the tear of my silk dress over my moans. Edward tongue circled one of my taunt nipples and I nearly fell apart. Who knew Edward would be so good at this.

He pulled my nipple into his mouth sucking on it gently at first than more forcefully as if her were milking me while his thumb pressed into my clit. I could feel him making small circles slowly then he increased his speed. I warmth crept over me starting from my toes than slowly rising. I my body went rigid and I cried out his name as I felt my walls clench around his fingers.

He growled as my juices leaked out onto his hand and the sound sent shockwaves to my core. Still having some of my newborn strength I was able to flip him over onto his back and tear his pants from him in one fluid motion. He growled low as I dragged my body down the length of his allowing my perky nipple to rub against his skin. His manhood stood large and erect in front of me. I was so turned at the this point my mouth actually watered at the sight of it.

"Would you like me to touch you Edward?"

"Yes….please." he choked out. I watched the slow bob of his Adams apple as he swallowed and then attacked his throat with my own kisses. Reaching over I grabbed my dress and from in-between us I rubbed the silk material over him. He growled again and felt his body shudder beneath me. Wrapping the dress around him I slowly started to stroke him. I could feel the tiny pool of liquid at the head of his penis and the scent went straight to my head causing me to let go of my own feminine growl. Edwards hand moved quickly and he ripped the dress from my hand and grabbed my wrist before I even realized it was gone.

"You. I want to feel you." His voice was low and forceful causing a surge of wetness to pool between my legs again. I ran my hand over the top of him, coating my hand in his juice and then down his length. He shuddered, eyes rolling I the back of his head, hands clenching the bed sheets. I stroked him masterfully a few more times enjoying the sound of him panting out my name. I moved my hand faster and his words became less coherent.

Some part of me was basking in great satisfaction that I had now turned the man who ignored me into putty in my hands.

"You're going to pay for that!"

Edwards hands shot up and grabbed a hand full of my hair throwing me on my back. I yelped in surprise as a glimpse of Royce throwing me onto my back in the street filtered into my mind. I quickly pushed it away hoping again hope that Edward had missed that one but it was to late. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes had already softened. We sat motionless for a second, staring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. I had to break the ice if I was going to get anywhere.

"Edward." I reached my hand up and pulled him down my his arms. He held his body over mine and moved slowly between my legs. I felt him, swollen and warm at my entrance. The heat of anticipation alone was enough to have my legs quaking. He slowly leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I cant. I cant do this." He moved away from me before I could raise my hand to stop him.

"What? What do you mean you cant do this?"

"I…I don't love you in that way Rosalie. I don't think its fair to do that to you. I wouldn't want you thinking of me…the way you think of him. I would never be able to forgive myself if you felt for one moment that I was taking advantage of you. Which is essentially what I would be doing, using you to satisfy my own carnal needs. You deserve better than that."

Edward zipped across the room grabbing his torn clothes in hands and ghosted out of the door before I could respond. I had half the mind to go in there and rip his head off for playing with me that way, for leaving me even more frustrated than I was before but there was no point. Edward was as stubborn as a mule. Instead I threw on the first thing I saw and dashed from house. Not out of embarrassment, it wasn't my fault that Edward couldn't rise to the occasion, but out of need to quench a thirst and blow off some steam.

I ran and ran deep into the woods, inhaling all of the delicious scents of the earth. I could smell a pack of deer and my mouth began to pool with venom, but I didn't want that. With all my pent up frustration I knew I needed something bigger. Something that would possibly put up a fight. Something like…a bear.

I kept running until I felt an ache in my stomach and my mouth flooded with venom to the point that it actually leaked out and started to run down my chin. The smell of human blood assaulted my nose and I was torn between running towards it and running away from my it. My body wanted it. My mind kept yelling to run back to the house but apparently my feet were in control that day. I was being drawn to the smell and the closer I got I realized that the scent was much stronger than that of normal humans. It was different. It literally permeated the air around to the point where I thought I was walking through a fog of red. I walked into a clearing and my eyes zeroed in on the pair of legs on the ground peaking our from behind a rock. The smell of the blood was so strong that I didn't even notice the bear until it noticed me and stood up to roar.

I acted before I thought, springing myself onto the grizzly and snapping its neck. The beast fell like a tree and I was about to have it for lunch when the groan from the man behind me caught my attention. I ghosted back over to him, fighting as hard as I could against the thirst.

"This poor man is dying. The least I could do is put him out of his misery," I thought as I flipped him over.

He turned his face towards me and the sight of him took my breathe away. All though I knew I couldn't be possible I saw little Henry all grown up, lying there bleeding before me.

I couldn't. Wouldn't let him die. Carlisle had saved me. I would save him.

But then he opened his eyes and stared at me for the briefest second and it was as if time stopped. A smile spread across his lips as he turned his face back towards the heavens.

I grabbed him up into my arms, aware that I would probably end up killing him if I tried to change him myself and headed back towards the house.

"An angel come to take me home." he whispered into the wind. I looked down at him feeling a strange love growing inside me stronger by the second.

"I sure do you still feel that way when you wake up."

* * *

**A/N SO yea...like i said...just an idea i had floating around in my head. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
